


Crash

by barakatballs



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Amazing Spider-Man 2
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, Prompt Fill, Shitty Writing, TASM2, eyy, spoilers kinda, tasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood was on Harry's hands, but the consequences were on Peter's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to this prompt: 
> 
> Harry starts pissing off one of the Oscorp board members at a meeting. The guy follows Harry into his room and tries to rape him but just before he does Harry finds something to defend himself with, and ends up killing the man. He then proceeds to panic; not wanting anyone to find out. He consults Peter about it and breaks down 
> 
> Not being able to control myself, this small prompt turned into a multichapter fic, yowza. 
> 
> My first Parksborn here eyy. Not really spoilers to TASM2 but still, I warned you. 
> 
> Carry on, amigos.

Harry was pressed against the wall, arm twisted painfully behind his back.

 _Harold Theopolis Osborn_ \- the machine stated, the full body scan recognized the twenty-year old billionaire CEO of Oscorp, _What is the Password?_

“Screw up,” a gruff voice whispered viciously in Harry’s ear, “And I’ll break this dainty arm of yours.”

 _Harold?_  

In a shaky voice, Harry leaned to the intercom, whispering _“Emily.”_

_Access Granted_

_click!_

The silver doors to Harry’s private chambers were unlocked, sliding open and granting entrée to the hostage and his captivator.

Once inside, Harry was violently flung upon the floor, the young man’s head colliding with the desk before slumping limp onto the ground.

A trickle of blood slid down but as Harry was yanked back by his feet, the blood smeared and stung.

A firm hand clutched Harry’s shoulder and flipped the young man onto his back, Harry crying out in pain as his head smacked the floor.

Limp and frail, Harry couldn’t move but he _needed_ to.

He didn’t remember how’s today’s events led to _this -_ pinned to the floor by a furious stranger - maybe it was because he pissed everyone off at the board meeting or that the infamous prodigal son has returned from the shadows and claimed the billion dollar enterprise in the blink of an eye.

Harry knew he made hundreds of people hate him, but he never knew anyone would seek revenge _this_ way – rape.

He didn’t know the man’s name but that didn’t matter, Harry had to get this pervert off of him and run, calling for help was useless since the rooms were soundproof and since these were his private chambers, there were no security cameras installed for anyone to witness this assault.

The sound of pants unzipping snapped Harry back into reality. Immediately, Harry began fighting back, feeble fists pounding on the captivator’s chest and kicking his legs aimlessly, hoping to knock the opponent in the head. Harry continued but felt a painful tight grasp on both his legs as he was pulled forward, the captivator forcefully wrapping the slender legs around his waist.

Once secure, the man began to finish undoing his pants.

Knowing the outcome if he failed, Harry struggled to get away. Hot tears and choked sobs Harry cried out, he was beyond frightened, he didn’t want to die so young, and not this way. 

Feeling the unfamiliar hands on his body, Harry sobbed harder despite his best efforts to hold it in, his hands trying to pushing against the captivator’s bare chest to get away.

The voice snarled, “You’re going to listen to me now bitch.”

Harry was stunned by the sudden words, his body freezing in shock.

A hand clutched Harry’s jaw and the voice continued, “All day you’ve been pissing me off, coming here out of the fucking blue and taking over Oscorp, but guess what? You don’t deserve it pal! Now I have to listen to your fucking mouth complain, but I’ve been thinking about how to use that big mouth of yours and make it useful to me.”  
  
Harry spat in the man’s eye, “Go to hell.” 

_Slap!_

Harry’s cheek was burning red and stung agonizingly, but the man wasn’t done yet.

The man roughly grabbed Harry’s hair behind his head, “Say one more thing and I’ll snap your neck, and fuck your corpse. Got it?”  

His entire body was paralyzed in panic, but Harry managed to nod his head.  

The man still held the grasp but turned Harry’s head so the young man’s cheek was pressed against the carpet, not being able to move his head. 

More sobs were choked out and Harry’s body began to tremble, he seemed to except his dreadful fate when he felt his jeans slip down his legs, an unwelcome cool breeze hitting them.  
  
As Harry looked away, tremulous in fear, something caught his vision. A bottle of expensive scotch by his side, it must have fallen from the desk and miraculously did not break. The man was preparing himself to forcefully take Harry, making him oblivious of what Harry was reaching for. Harry outstretched his hand, his fingers curling around the neck of the bottle in a tight grasp. Once he had a secure grip, Harry trusted on his aim since he couldn’t see not to miss, the moment he felt the man tug on his underwear, Harry smacked the bottle right onto the man’s face, shattering the glass instantly. The scotch burned the man’s eyes, the alcohol stinging the wounds the shattered glass created. 

Harry lifted his freed leg and kicked the man’s face brutally.

The man fell on his back as Harry jumped to his feet and pulled on his pants, making his way quickly to the exit but the man grabbed Harry’s leg – pulling it back, making Harry fall onto the floor. 

The man approached Harry, but Harry was quicker – rolling on his back and swinging his leg to smash into the man’s face.

Harry moved his body further, but yelped when his arm got sliced by the shards of glass on the floor, “Fuck!

Harry cupped his elbow, wincing in pain but then screaming when his head was yanked back, a forceful tasteless and sloppy kiss forced upon his lips. Harry spat into the man’s mouth but a hand was wrapped tightly around his neck, crushing his windpipe and making it difficult to breathe, and soon his vision began becoming blurry. The man pulled his mouth away, “I told you, you’re not going to get away. Now listen to me or I will fucking _end_ you.”

Harry was ready to give up until he saw his last chance lying on the floor.

With his free hand, Harry picked the adjacent shard of glass by his side and slashed it at the man’s hand.

But the man’s hand moved, the glass, instead, slashing the neck instead of the hand.

A mist of blood spraying on Harry’s face as the man fell back, gurgling violently as the blood rushed out rapidly. The man tried to clutch his neck with his hand, but Harry knew better and stabbed the hand with the same shard of glass. The man tried to scream but the blood deafened his cries. 

Harry watched in horror as the body began to violently convulse, suddenly stopping and becoming still.

Harry Osborn had just killed a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 eyy  
> what's Harry going to do now?

Harry stared at the lifeless body, the blood seeping onto the white carpet.

The gruesome sight made Harry nauseous, he turned away to vomit, wiping his mouth clean but refusing to look at the corpse.  
  
He had just killed a man.  
  
 _What's gonna happen? Are they going to arrest me? Sentence me to death?_  
  
Paranoia rushed in Harry's mind, he needed to get the body out of here - fast. But he was in clueless in how, the security cameras in Oscorp were endless, they'd see the evidence of the dead body being dragged.

Sweat beads trailed down Harry's forehead, hands shaking and clammy. Quickly, Harry reached to his phone and dialed the only man he could trust : Peter Parker  
  
Peter was fully asleep, legs dangling off the bed, drool on the pillow - passed out completely. However, the 21 year old jolted in his bed when his phone violently buzzed, vibrating loudly on the desk as the lights flashed. Peter groaned, reaching out for the phone, sensitive eyes stung by the bright light as he read the caller ID:  
  
 _Harry Osborn_  
  
Harry would never call this late unless he was in trouble. Peter answered the call instantly in a hoarse voice, "Harry?"  
  
"Peter?" Harry whispers so softly, Peter could barely hear him.  
  
"It's me, are you okay?" Peter swung his legs off his bed, picking up his jeans and sliding them on his naked legs.  
  
"Pete," Harry asked - Peter could sense the desperation - "I need you to come Oscorp now, please."  
  
Peter laced his sneakers quickly, phone balanced between his ear and shoulder, "I'll be there, Harry. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Meet me in my private room, the top floor," Harry ordered, quickly hanging up, leaving Peter clueless and worried.  
  
Fully clothed, Peter grabbed his web slingers and Spider-Man costume, it was the quickest way to Oscorp and by the tone of fear in Harry's voice, Peter needed to be there fast.  
  
Peter pulled his masked down, lunged out his window, shooting a web that flew him to his destination, hopefully in time.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the body, unable to look away. He had a valid reason for the act, but how would Peter react? Would he see him as a monster?  
  
A voice interrupted his thoughts  
  
The intercom asked for his permission to allow someone in.  
  
 _Peter_  
  
"Grant access."  
  
The doors opened to see a frantic looking Peter, running in only to stop in his tracks, pure horror on his face as he stared at the corpse.  
  
"Harry ... _What did you do?"_  
  
Peter couldn't believe the sight in front of him, his stomach dropping in pure disgust.  
  
"Peter," Harry said, "Let me explain."  
  
"You killed him?" Peter whispered-shouted.  
  
Harry was shocked and angered that Peter wouldn't hear him out first and shouted, "He raped me!"  
  
Peter was taken back, and shocked especially seeing Harry break down, falling on his knees, "He was going to, Pete. I...I couldn't I had to..."  
  
"Shush, shush," Peter whispered, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the trembling young man, "I didn't know...the bastard deserved it." Harry heard the anger in Peter's voice in the last line.  
  
"He came up behind -," Harry tried to explain but Peter cut him off, "It doesn't matter who he was, he's dead now. And we need to hide the body."  
  
"How?" Harry asked, letting Peter help him to his feet  
  
"We can't bury it in the back, too many cameras and too cliché if I may add," Peter said, "We need to burn the body."  
  
"Burn?" Harry asked, not sure if he heard Peter correctly the first time, "You mean in the labs?"  
  
Peter crouched near the corpse, "The only question is how are we going to do that without getting caught."  
  
The room was silent, but Harry began shaking, this was too much for him and soon he broke out into sobs  
  
"I killed a man," Harry cried, sobbing with head in his hands, "And they're gonna find me, Pete and lock me in prison...I can't do that, I...I don't want to be thrown away! _Not again!"_

Peter embraced Harry, "I got you, Harry. I'm going to find a way to get you out of this, okay? It was self defense, Harry. _You're not a killer._ You are not a killer, Harry."  
  
Harry nestled his head on Peter's chest, sobbing ruthlessly. Peter kissed the top of Harry's head - Harry has been through so much.

Blamed for his mother Emily's death, shipped away like he was nothing, and only to return to find out his father still loathed him on his deathbed, reluctantly giving him Oscorp because there was no other heir.  
  
At the age of 20, Harry was burdened with a controversial company and not even a day later, one of the workers tried to rape him.

And now he has blood on his hands  
  
Harry Osborn has been through hell and back  
  
When Harry calmed down, Peter cupped the boy's face, "I'm going to take care of you. Now tell me, where are the labs?"  
   
Harry took small breathes, "10th floor."  
  
They were on the 30th, their only hope were to smoothly descend with no interruptions.  
  
"Can we turn off the cameras?"  
  
"Impossible," Harry stated, "Even I can't do that."  
  
Peter had an idea, but that would result in revealing himself as Spider-Man and Harry has dealt with so much, he didn't want to shock his best friend to the point of passing out.  
  
So he improvised.  
  
"I'll take the body down, you'll stay -"  
  
"I'm coming with you," Harry stated, standing up so he was face to face to Peter, "You're not leaving me alone."  
  
Peter sighed, "Fine but I need you to listen, I'm going to take the body down in the elevator -"  
  
"But the cameras -"  
  
"Harry listen," Peter ordered, this was the only way, "I'll take care of that, when I'm going down and if someone stops the elevator to get on, turn on the fire alarm."  
  
"Wouldn't that stop the elevator?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. Just do as I say."  
  
Harry nodded, he trusted Peter, and hoped he knew what he was doing.  
  
Peter went to the body, as Harry searched for the fire alarm in his quarters, Peter rolled his sleeve and shot a web to seal the bleeding wound. Quickly before Harry could catch him, Peter dragged the body into the elevator - it's door closing as soon as Harry entered the room.  
   
Once inside, Peter shot his web at the cameras, and began to the web body. He's seen it before, spiders webbing their food, although he actually didn't think he would have to do it.  
  
Soon the body was in a cocoon of webs, it made the mess easier to handle.  
  
Once done, Peter didn't wait for Harry's cue, barely no one was at Oscorp but  it was no use to risk it, Peter slammed his fist on the fire alarm button. The elevator stopping abruptly.  
  
Seconds later, Peter's phone buzz but he ignored it, he knew he shouldn't keep a paranoid and anxious Harry waiting but he had to get rid of the body.  
  
Quickly, Peter undressed himself, his Spider-Man costume underneath. Pulling his mask on, Peter hauled the heavy body on his back with a grunt. Once it was secure, Peter opened the sealed doors, crawling outside and leaning against the exterior of the elevator. He was already on the 27th floor, his destination was the 10th.  
  
17 more floors  
  
Peter took the body off his back, and with his web, lowered the body until Peter was sure he was somewhere close to the 12th or 13th floor. Sticking the web to the bottom of the elevator, Peter then jumped, shooting his web just in time and sticking himself to the wall.  
  
"This seems like it," Peter muttered to himself, his hands separating the doors to reveal the labs, "Guess I'm right."  
  
Peter hoisted the body, flinging it over his shoulder and onto the floor. Peter jumped inside, webbing all the cameras he saw immediately and then picked up the body. As he walked to the entrance, ID access was mandatory. However, Peter was prepared. He was able to snatch the ID when he inspected the body and stuff it underneath his suit before Harry could see.  
  
Peter pressed the card against the scanner, access was granted when the doors slid open allowing him to walk inside.  
  
Once inside, Peter looked for what he came for - acid.

+

Harry was pacing his room back and forth anxiously - the fire alarm was set off without his doing and everyone in Oscorp evacuated, leaving only him and Peter, wherever the hell he was.  
  
Peter wasn't answering his phone - he could of been dead or caught. Harry didn't know but he assumed the worst.  
  
The room wreaked of bleach. Harry poured it all over the blood, scrubbing it away with tools from the maintenance closet. He threw all the evidence that the attacker was ever here - clothes, watch, jewelry, everything - into the fire place.  
   
Peter dealt with the body, but Harry didn't know what he was doing exactly and if the idiot only picked up his phone, Harry wouldn't have another thing to worry about.  
  
Not being able to wait anymore, Harry stormed out and headed to the stairs, descending quickly to the labs

+

  
Peter dropped the body and began his search. The labs weren't huge, but there was so much unfamiliar technology and products, and so many experiments were best not to be tampered with.  
  
Searching high and low, Peter finally found a large tub of boiling acid, usually used to destroy failed experiments, or in this case, evidence.  
  
To his luck, the tub wasn't covered and there was a beam above, it would be easier for Peter to lower the body instead of dropping it and risk a deadly splatter. Peter rose his wrist, shooting a sturdy web on the beam before connecting it to the body. Once the body was slightly elevated, Peter fastened the webs so they could be like a pulley.  
  
"Perfect," Peter whispered under his breath. He was almost done, he had to get back to Harry, God knows what he -  
  
Peter halted.  
  
 _Footsteps_  
  
"Dammit Harry," Peter cursed, searching for where the noise was coming from, "I was almost done!"  
  
Peter jumped down, leaving the body unattended, and began webbing every door he saw and shouted, "Harry stay where you are."  
  
"Pete," Harry called out, still running down the last pair stairs, "Where are you? I thought you were dead!"  
   
 _creak!_  
   
"Oh no," Peter cursed, turning around to see a door he missed swung open, Harry stepping out then halting in shock, "Harry no."  
  
Harry stood paralyzed with shock - _Where's Peter? Why is Spider-Man here?_

Then Harry started panicking, "What the hell did you do with Peter?!"  
  
Peter was stuck in a tight spot,

 _Dammit_ he thought _Harry can't know, I can't risk his safety and sanity._  
  
Harry glared at Spider-Man, "Answer me! _Where's Peter?!"_  
  
Peter tried to find his voice, and think of an excuse until his senses interrupted him.  
   
 _crack!_  
   
Peter darted his eyes above Harry, his gaze glued to the dangling body over the acid and the cracking web.  
  
If the web snapped, the body will fall, causing the tub to flip and destroy everything in its path. Peter noticed Harry was right in the direction of the acid.  
  
"Harry," Peter called, his eyes still glued to the tearing web, "I need you to step away."  
  
Harry was baffled, but stood his ground, he wasn't going to move until he got his answer, "I want to know where Peter is!"  
  
Peter couldn't waste any time, shouting through his mask, he answered Harry, "Peter's outside, I caught him!"  
  
"Caught?" Harry questioned, "What did you do!?"  
  
 _Dammit Harry move already_ Peter thought, "I saw him with the body, Harry. Your friend Peter is a killer. He tried getting rid of the evidence, but I caught him and he's outside until I take care of this and the cops come."  
   
 _Now move already_  
   
Harry couldn't believe the words Spider-Man said.  
  
Peter got caught...with _his_  crime.  
   
His legs began to wobble, Harry felt as if he was going to collapse - he dragged Peter into his mess and now Peter is suffering the consequences. How would Aunt May react? Poor woman lost her husband and she'll die thinking her nephew was a killer. Peter's reputation would be stained.  
  
The blood was on Harry's hands, but the consequences were on Peter's.  
  
"Now Harry," Peter carefully said, noticing his words had just pushed Harry to the breaking point, outstretching his gloved hand, "I need you to come here... _now_."  
  
Harry trembled, "No...no," he couldn't let Peter take the blame, but before he could open his mouth both Harry and Peter heard the web snap.  
  
The body plummeted down, the impact causing the tub to flip over: acid washing over everything.  
  
Harry wouldn't be fast enough to run.  
  
"Harry move!" Peter screamed, lunging towards the man in a frantic rush.  
  
Peter wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist, clutching onto him tightly as they both swung off the ground.  
  
Peter heard Harry cry into his shoulder, but the crying was followed by Harry's fist pounding weakly on Peter's chest, "Pete's innocent! Take me! Take me! I killed that man not him, you can't do this to Peter, please he's all I got."  
  
Peter almost stopped swinging midway, he never expected to hear that. Guilt began building up inside Peter, he couldn't do this to Harry then again he only lied for Harry's safety.  
  
When Peter landed on the top bridge, Harry muffled his cries on Spider-Man's shoulder. Peter expected the damage, the alarm was blaring and soon the lab would be teeming with the NYPD, fire department, hell maybe even the FBI.  
  
But the deed was done.  
  
"Harry..." Peter chose his words carefully, "Was the act self defense?"  
  
Harry's blood shot and teary eyes stared at the mask, "It was...but Peter had nothing to do with it I swear -"  
  
"I'll let Peter go," Peter said, grabbing Harry by both shoulders, "I believe you...but we never mention today, just to keep you two safe."  
  
A smile of relief were on Harry's lips, "Thank you Spider-Man, thank you!"  
  
Peter nodded, he had everything in control. He needed to get out of these burning labs quickly, and change - _oh shit_. Peter's clothes were still in the elevator and he was stuck in his costume. Peter still needed to get Harry out and convince him that he was safe.  
  
"Are we going to leave," Harry asked, his eyes focused on the trailing acid, burning and disintegrating everything in its path.  
  
"We will," Peter said, turning to Harry, Peter always reacted on instinct and this seemed to be the only logical solution, "But first forgive me."  
  
"Forgive?" Harry managed to say, before Spider-Man landed a punch straight to his face, knocking him out instantly.  
  
Peter caught the limp body before it fell off the railing, "Sorry Harry, but it's for the best."  
  
Peter threw the knocked out Harry over his back, shielding the unconscious boy as he broke the glass in the windows and jumped outside, feet planting barely on a window sill.  
  
Peter looked down to see a swarm of the NYPD and fire department rush to the Oscorp Tower.  
  
Thank God no one else was in the building.  
   
Securing Harry on his back, Peter shot his web, sticking to a flag poke, lunged forward and headed home. He was careful to hide in the shadows, he didn't want to gain attention with the billion dollar heir of Oscorp passed out on Spider-Man's back.  
  
That wouldn't look good.  
  
As Peter neared his home, he felt Harry stir.  
   
Peter quickly picked up his speed, clutching Harry tighter as he landed in the roof of his apartment. With his foot, Peter opened the window and crouched down, allowing his lithe body to enter the window. Once inside his room, Petter plopped Harry on his bed and quickly began undressing himself out of his complicated suit. After a few minutes of struggling, the bare Peter stuffed his costume in his closet and slipped on his pajamas, dropping to the floor when he heard Harry mumble.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open, groaning in pain as he cupped his sore jaw. Becoming aware of his surroundings, Harry found himself not in Oscorp but in a room he hasn't been in such a long time, eleven years really.  
  
Peter's room.  
   
 _Peter_  
   
Harry shot up the bed, ready to scream his best friend's name when he felt a familiar hand clasp his mouth, "Quiet you're gonna wake up Aunt May!"  
  
"Peter!" Harry gasped, quickly spinning around to see a smiling Peter greet him and fling upon him, "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"I'm fine," Peter smiled, "Spider-Man let me go." It felt weird for Peter to say that, but he let it slide.  
  
Harry dropped his chin on Peter's shoulder, "Thank God he did Pete, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you took the blame for my actions."  
  
Both boys hugged each other on the bed, awfully close to each other.

"I'm here," Peter whispered in Harry's ear, "I'm here."  
   
Harry then began sniffling and choked out, "What now Pete? I'm scared, what if they find out and take me and you -"  
  
"Hey, hey," Peter reassured, brushing Harry's disheveled hair back from his forehead and kissed it, "No one's gonna find out. You're safe now Harry. No ones going to hurt you."  
  
Harry looked up, locking eyes with Peter, and leaned in, dangerously close.  
  
"I almost lost you," Harry whispered, pressing a quick kiss on Peter's lips, "I can't lose you."  
  
Harry gently pushed the back of Peter's head towards him, pressing him into a needy, desperate kiss.  
  
Peter didn't resist.  
  
Peter welcomed Harry's tongue, pushing deeper into the kiss, grabbing Harry's face making sure he'll never let go of the kiss.  
  
Both men moaned shamelessly, it must of been two in the morning, so no one could ruin their moment.  
  
It wasn't long until Peter pushed Harry deep into the bed, straddling the young millionaire, drowning him in kisses, only stopping to pull his shirt over his head.  
  
"Peter," Harry gasped, his hands running up and down Peter's bare torso, "You're mine, all mine."  
  
Peter dipped down to capture Harry's lips, gasping "Yours. I'm yours, Harry."  
  
They kissed passionately and soon enough clothes were shed that night and words said,  
   
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you Peter."

+

Harry and Peter slept soundly, even when the sun illuminated the room in the early morning, both men were asleep, tangled in each other.

Aunt May had just woken up, quietly brushing her teeth in the bathroom when a powerful rapping on the door startled her. She quickly washed her mouth, grabbed her rosy warm robe, and rushed downstairs, unlocking the entrance to see three NYPD officers.

Aunt May couldn't believe what she saw, her eyes widened slightly and she clutched her robe in fear.

"Good morning ma'am," the tall dark haired officer said, "Are you May Parker?"

Aunt May slowly nodded, "That is me."

"Does Peter Benjamin Parker reside here?"

Aunt May's heart skipped a beat, _Peter? What could he have done?_

Aunt May locked eyes with the officer, "He does," then added quickly, "But there must be some mistake!"

The blonde haired officer shook his head, "I'm afraid not, ma'am" he rose a paper, "We have a warrant for his arrest."

Aunt May's jaw dropped and it suddenly became harder to breathe. The officers wasted no time, they walked past her into the apartment, the blonde haired one trailing up the stairs.

"A...a..arrest?" Aunt May muttered, her vision became dizzy and her heartbeat pounded rapidly, the old woman clutched her chest before she fainted.   
  
The thud woke up Peter.  
  
Peter shot up the bed, waking Harry, and shouted, " _Aunt May?"_

His senses were going off, three men were inside the house and Aunt May was not alright.

Harry lifted himself up, "Is everything okay, Pete -,"

Before Harry could finish, Peter's bedroom door busted open, three officers barging in. The leader pointed a finger at Peter, "That's him."

Peter couldn't even fight back, the tall officer yanked the half-naked boy off the bed and strapped a pair of cuffs on Peter's wrists.

"Oh God," the dark haired officer said to the blonde one, "He even got the Osborn kid." 

Harry demanded an answer, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Stay still," The officer barked, restraining Peter, "You're under arrest for the murder of Jacob Larsen."

"Where's your proof?" Peter demanded before silencing himself.

Harry stared at Peter helplessly.

"It's on camera," the officer said, "Spider-Man told us."

"Spider-Man.." Harry whispered, thinking all the lies Spider-Man told him that Peter would be safe. Spider-Man betrayed him.

"C'mon," the officer ordered, shoving Peter out of his room, and closing the door to silence Harry's screams, "You're coming with us."

As the officers led Peter out of his house, Peter saw his unconscious Aunt May being tended by the medical crew, but the only thing on Peter's mind as he was escorted into the police car was how he put himself in this mess.

_I saw him with the body, Harry. Your friend Peter is a killer. He tried getting rid of the evidence, but I caught him._

_I caught him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be awesome  
> thanks for reading  
> chapter 3 will be coming...eventually  
> any questions/feedback/prompts go to my tumblr -> whenharrymetpeter

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be totally awesome
> 
> chapter two is up 
> 
> takk for reading <3
> 
> if you want send me a review/prompt/or whatever you can find me on my tumblr: whenharrymetpeter


End file.
